The present invention relates generally to a femoral component having curved or radially shaped anterior surface of the posterior condyles and instruments for use in implanting the same and more particularly for instruments for use in balancing the ligaments extending between the femur and tibia.
Structures that made up the knee joint include the distal femur, the proximal tibia, the patella, and the soft tissues within and surrounding the knee joint. Four ligaments are especially important in the functioning of the knee—the anterior cruciate ligament, the posterior cruciate ligament, the medial collateral ligament, and the lateral collateral ligament. In an arthritic knee, protective cartilage at the point of articulation of the femur with the tibia has been worn away to allow the femur to directly contact the tibia. This bone-on-bone contact causes significant pain and discomfort. The primary goals of a knee procedure are to replace the distal end of the femur, the proximal end of the tibia, and often the inner surface of the patella with prosthetic parts to avoid bone-on-bone contact and provide smooth, well-aligned surfaces for joint movement, while also creating a stable knee joint that moves through a wide range of motion.
One of the challenges in knee surgery is to properly balance ligament tension, especially in the medial and lateral collateral ligaments, through a full range of motion of the knee. The collateral ligaments, which connect the distal femur and proximal tibia on the medial and lateral aspects of the knee, account for much of the stability of the knee. If one of the collateral ligaments is too lax or too tight relative to the other collateral ligament, the knee will typically be unstable, range of motion may be limited, the patella may track improperly, and the femur and/or tibia may wear unevenly, leading to arthritis and pain. Uneven ligament tension after knee surgery will typically cause joint instability and poor patellar tracking, limited range of motion, and impaired function of the knee, as well as uneven, increased wear of the prosthetic device, which often necessitates repeat surgery. Thus, it is imperative for the short and long-term success of a knee procedure to achieve balanced ligament tension in the knee through a full range of motion.
The components of a total knee prosthesis may be selected and positioned to balance ligament tension. Since the femoral and tibial components of the prosthesis are attached to cut surfaces of the distal femur and proximal tibia respectively, placement and orientation of the bone cuts are also critically important. Typically, the tibial component of the prosthesis is positioned on a flat, horizontal cut surface of the proximal tibia (at a 90 degree angle relative to the long axis of the tibia), and the position and orientation of the tibial component typically do not vary greatly from knee to knee. Therefore, most of the variation in positioning of the total knee prosthesis typically occurs in positioning the femoral component and the femoral bone cuts. The surgeon makes these femoral bone cuts to achieve a position and orientation of the femoral prosthetic component so as to optimally balance ligament tension through a full range of motion of the knee.